The One Most Important to Me
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: As Amy waits for her lover, she recalls the memories she had with him, ever since the day they first met. My GC Valentine's Day special fanfic. Jin x Amy.


Kristine: Ok, I never thought I could have the inspiration to write another fanfic, but since Valentine's Day is here, and I have enough motivation to write one, might as well pull out all the stops and show it you right now.

Selene: Speaking of Valentine's Day, I wonder where they are right now. *starts searching for them until she finds them at the park*

Amy: You can't catch me, Jinny! *runs away from her boyfriend while laughing*

Jin: *chases after Amy* Oh yeah! *continues running until he finally catches her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and falling onto the grass with her * Gotcha!

Amy: Eeep! *continues laughing*

Jin: *nuzzles his nose into her neck* You smell very lovely today. I love it when you're enjoying the moment.

Amy: *blushes while giggling* You're such a charmer.

Selene: *clears throat* What are you both doing?

Jin: *looks at her and scratches his head sheepishly* Sorry for being so giddy… I'm just enjoying my time with Amy.

Kristine: Selene, it's fine… Nothing bad will happen to both of them.

Selene: Oh, ok. Just make sure you don't mess things up.

Jin & Amy: Don't worry, we won't.

Kristine: Before we begin the story, just in case you're curious, I'll be using the terms in the Philippine servers of Grand Chase (again), so in order not to have you scratch your heads in confusion, here are the terms and their counterparts in other servers:

**Deva = Rama / Emperor**

**Sistina = Starlet**

Kristine: And so, the story shall begin.

Jin: She doesn't own Grand Chase, or the characters, including me.

Amy: And even me, except the plot. It will be based on my POV.

* * *

My long pink hair swayed with the afternoon breeze as I gazed at the setting sun. The ocean waves crashed against the sandy field, and the scent of the beach filled my nostrils. I was waiting for the one most important to me.

I smiled as I thought about that person, and his name was Jin.

The first time I met him at Xenia, I was performing for his guild, the Silver Knights.

_- Flashback-_

_My body synchronized with the rhythm of the music as I danced to the beat. I closed my eyes as I let myself move to the tune, as if I was in a trance. I swayed, I twirled, I leaped; every movement I made was one with the melody._

_When I was done, they were clapping. But among the crowd, one person caught my eye._

_His hair was flaming red, blazing like his spirit, and his eyes were a striking color of golden yellow, accentuating his handsome features. His build, although not that muscular, was very lean yet robust for his age. I could see that he was entranced by my dance, for his cheeks were blushing at my presence._

_Huh? Someone had interest in me? I couldn't help but to be curious, for I wanted to know more about him._

_Later, after the show was finally over, the crowd left, but I noticed that he was still there, expecting me to arrive from backstage._

"_Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked._

"_Sorry if I'm still here," he admitted with a bashful grin, scratching the back of his head. "I just wanted to know more about you. Your dance is quite amazing."_

"_Thanks," I said with gratitude, appreciating his compliment. "Oh well, if that's what you want." I then held out my hand. "By the way, I'm Amy."_

_He took my hand, making a friendly handshake. "My name is Jin." He then reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a notebook and a pen. "Umm… I hope you don't mind, but can I have your autograph?" he requested with a reddish tint coloring his face, handing them over to me._

_I nodded in reply, smiling. "Sure, why not?" I took the notebook and pen and scribbled my signature into one of the pages. "Here you go," I said, returning them back to him._

"_Thanks," he replied as he received the items. "Well, I hope we'll see each other again."_

"_Who knows," I cast off my gaze to the side. "But don't worry. Someday, that moment will come."_

"_See you later, then. Bye," he waved farewell to me as he walked away. I simply waved back at him, smiling._

_-End of Flashback-_

Yeah, my first meeting with him was a bit weird, with him becoming my number one fan and all that.

But then, something tragic happened to him, and that fortified my friendship with him even more.

_- Flashback-_

"_La, la, la, la, la, la~" I chanted in a joyous tone as I waltzed along the open grassy field. But I suddenly stopped at my tracks at the sight of that familiar person before me, hugging his knees close to his chest, his gaze downcast. I bet he was in a gloomy mood._

"_Jin? What are you doing here? Why the long face?" I asked as I approached him._

"_I never thought this would happen," Jin's tone was laced with agony._

"_Huh? What do you mean?" my voice was laced with concern._

"_I never thought Victor would turn his back on us like that," he replied. I could now see the tears leaking from his eyes and starting to stream down his cheeks._

"_Victor?"_

"_My mentor. I couldn't believe he became corrupted, betraying us and vanquishing those who stood in his way of satiating his greed for power." He squeezed his eyes shut and he started sobbing. "I just couldn't stand watching my fellow Silver Knights die before my very eyes, so I faced him and used all my willpower to kill him." His weeping eventually grew louder. "And now, the Silver Knights were no more."_

_My heart was now fraught with pity after hearing the incident. I had never seen him so despondent before._

_I placed my hand on his shoulder, hoping that would comfort him. "No, Jin, the Silver Knights are not yet gone," I said firmly._

_He ceased sobbing and stared at me. "What do you mean?"_

_My lips pulled into my most cheerful smile. "There's still you and me. Together, we can restore the guild back to its former glory. I know it'll be very difficult, but we can do it."_

"_But how about your role as the oracle of Xenia?" he hesitated, wanting to make sure I made the right decision._

_I shook my head. "I know, but sadly, even the gods were taken over by darkness, so I wanted to join forces with you to alleviate the threat," I replied with a twinge of worry, but still with a determined façade. "Well, what do you say?"_

_Jin thought for a long moment, then he perked up, nodding. "I'm in. Thanks for cheering me up."_

_I giggled. "No problem."_

_-End of Flashback -_

That was when our bond grew stronger, until we eventually became more than just friends. I've never been more joyful than the day he confessed his feelings to me.

_- Flashback-_

"_Look, I have a confession to make, the one I've been hiding for so long," Jin's face was flushing pink as he said that._

"_Hey, why that bashful look on your face?" I teased. "Come on. Spit it out now, otherwise you'll regret not saying it right away."_

_He took a deep breath, and he became brave, taking both of my hands in his. "The truth is, I like you, Amy… Er, no! More than that… I'm falling in love with you."_

_That was when everything seemed to halt in front of me, except the wind that swept through us, making the leaves fly. It took a short time before his words finally sank in, and my face started to crimson. "You really do?"_

"_Yes, I fell in love with you since the day we first met," he went on. "I know it sounds crazy, but you're the reason why I started to move on from the tragedy. You have uplifted my spirits through your dance and song. And now, I'm asking you if you can be my girlfriend. I'll be willing to give you all the love you can ask for, as a form of appreciation for all that you did to me. So, will you accept?"_

_I hesitated for a bit, but I could see the sincerity in his eyes. Mixed emotions were sparkling through them, but it was love that stood out the most._

_That was when I suddenly threw into a fit of giggles. His expression became puzzled. "What's so funny?" he wondered._

_I ceased laughing and loosened his hold on my hands so that I could grip his shoulders gently. "You silly boy, you're so helpless. But since you finally mustered up the courage, then yes, I shall be your girlfriend."_

_His heart leaped at my words, and he immediately wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly, catching me off-guard. "Thank you so much. I've never been so happy before in my life."_

_I pulled away from him so that we could gaze at each other, smiling. "After all, you have proven to me that you're not just my number one fan, but a friend I can depend on. You have saved me so many times. You're always there for me in time of joy and sadness, and we even fought side – by – side together with the Grand Chase. Because of those reasons, you deserve your reward."_

"_And what's that reward?"_

_Instead of replying with words, I simply pressed my lips on his, closing my eyes. He was surprised at the unexpected feeling of warmth bubbling inside him, his eyes widening in shock, but he slowly closed them as he embraced me once more, deepening the kiss._

_The wind blew upon us once more as we savored that precious moment, never wanting to let go._

_-End of Flashback -_

I couldn't help but to feel warm and cozy inside at that memory, and I burst into giggles. He may be a tough guy, but he's also very sweet, especially towards me.

"Amy!"

I recognized that voice calling out to me as I turned my head to see. It was my lover running towards me.

Jin was clad in his Deva armor, his once short red hair now growing long and tied into a ponytail, which was then tied once more to make the ends stand up. His handsome features remained the same, his golden yellow eyes still as stunning as before. He stopped running and put his hands on his knees, gasping for air, feeling so weary from the sprint.

I stood up and brushed the sand off the bottom of my Sistina outfit with my hands. "What took you so long?" I questioned exasperatingly, crossing my arms over my chest.

He scratched the back of his head with an embarrassing grin. "Sorry, I had a hard time searching for the best gift for you," he answered. He then reached for his pants pocket and pulled out a red box decorated with a pink ribbon on top, handing it over to me. "I know it's not that much, but I hope you like it."

I took the box from him and slowly opened the lid. What I saw inside made my breath catch.

It was a rose necklace, its string made out of gold. The pendant was shaped like the flower itself, made out of red crystal, sparkling under the setting sun's rays.

I transfixed my gaze from the necklace to the handsome martial artist in front of me. "It's so cute, and beautiful, too. I love it."

He flashed out his most handsome smile. "Let me put it on you."

He removed the necklace from the box and turned me around so that my back was shown to him. I adjusted my hair as he fastened the accessory around my neck, letting my locks down once more after he was done. He turned me around again so that I was once again facing him, and he marveled at the sight of the rose pendant resting just above my chest. "It looks great on you."

"Thank you," I whispered, my fingers stroking the ornament. "I'll always treasure it."

"You're welcome," he replied, skimming his fingers down my cheek until they rested under my chin, drawing me to his gaze. "And now, I have another gift for you."

"What is it?" I asked, mesmerized by his golden orbs.

His reply was a passionate kiss on my lips. I gave in to the feeling, entwining my arms around his neck. His arms snaked around my waist as he deepened the kiss, pouring all his love and affection deep into me.

We separated after a moment, gasping for air, but we just smiled and gazed into each other's eyes, our faces just inches apart.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Amy…" Jin murmured, his voice filled with tenderness and affection.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too, Jin…" I replied in a soft, sweet tone.

Then our lips pressed together once more in another passionate kiss.

It was one moment I would never, ever forget, for I had spent it together with the one most important to me, the one whom I'll always love.

* * *

Amy: *cuddles into hey boyfriend's chest while being in his arms, sitting on his lap* Aww… I just love it when you treated me in a special way at a time like this.

Jin: It's just to prove how much you mean to me. *tightens his hold on her*

Amy: I love you, Jin…

Jin: I love you, too, Amy… *kisses her gently on the forehead and rests his head above hers*

Selene: *looks at both of them with interest and smirks* Not bad…

Kristine: Please review! You'll be given Valentine's Day chocolates if you do! ^^


End file.
